1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection arrangement, and more particularly, to an electrical connection arrangement used for connecting an integrated circuit (IC) package and having a printed circuit board (PCB) with a plurality of contacts received therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical socket connector mounted on a PCB for connecting an IC package, typically includes an insulative housing and an array of contacts received in the housing. One end of the contact is connected to the IC package and the other end is engaged with the PCB, such that the electrical connection between the IC package and the PCB is established.
However, the housing of socket connector is designed to have a predetermined height and occupies a certain space above the PCB, which thus fails to meet the trend of frivolity in product design. In another aspect, the housing is made by process of injection molding, and has a relatively high cost.
In view of the above, a cost-effective, and space-effective electrical connection arrangement for connecting an IC package is desired.